White light of forever
by JediBana
Summary: 50 years since the destruction of the One Ring have passed and the peace covers Middle Earth, however an antique and dark menace has born in the lands of the east. With the help of his father, Legolas will try to save his world one last time and maybe find again one old and almost fogotten love. (A Legolas love story and a Thranduil love story) Enjoy! (:
1. Chapter 1

**Aiya! And Welcome again! This is my second fanfic of LOTR and The Hobbit! I hope you like it and that you please leave your reviews. I will thank you a lot (: You may read my other story Ni melithog n´uir in order to understand more of this one! Le hannon and I hope you enjoy it! No veren!**

There had been a lot of silence since days ago. And darkness. Since when was the last time she ate something? Or feel the pureness of water on her mouth? She couldn´t even remember but she didn´t care either. The only thing that she attached to was to that Stone with writen runes until she found the last of her days inside those dungeons. But suddenly the silence was broken by a great din and for the first time in days she saw a distant light. It was fire that came quickly closer.

"Where is that disgusting rat?" The voices and steps of the guards were now all arround her cell.

"You, elf." One of the guards pointed at her. "Have you seen anyone down here?"

But she just shook her head as a no.

They keep looking for the thief some more minutes, but at the end they left, leaving the dungeons again in a Deep darkness. The she-elf just sat down again in the corner of her cell and held her Stone tight. She was about to fall asleep again when a soft whisper called her.

"Hey…"

She opened her eyes but couldn´t see anything.

"Who is there?" the she-elf asked quietly. "Are you the the burglar the guards are looking for?"

"I´m not a burglar!" the other voice replied immediately. "That´s a terrible word!"

"Whatever. Why don´t you just leave?" the elf said with rudeness.

"That´s exactly the reason of why I´m here. I got lost. I could escape from those guards, but now I don´t know the way ut from these dungeons. They are a maze."

"I can´t help you. So leave."

"Hey, come on, milady elf, I can take you out of here if you help me too! I don´t think you actually like living in this disgusting hole, do you?"

"It´s not better outside…"

"Of course it is! There is light and water, the Green Woods and the flowers of spring!" The other voice sighed. "Please, milady elf, I don´t wanna stay here forever. I´m begging you. Help me."

"Alright." The elf sighed too. "I will help you even if I don´t know you. But you have to promise me something."

"I´m listening."

"You will have to help me to get to Erebor."

"Erebor? That´s quite far from here, milady!"

"Promise. Or we will both stay here until the last of our days."

"Fine! I promise I will help you get there."

The she elf listened to some steps and saw a silhoutte outside her cell. She stood up.

"Now, what´s your name my new friend?" said the voice again in a friendly tone.

"I´m Tauriel. I´m a sylvan elf… An you?"

In that moment a little light shined. It was a gem the one that provided such a pure glow. Tauriel was blinded for a momento and then she saw the thief. It was just a human girl that smiled a little to her.

"I´m Tarí from North Undeep. Nice to meet you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Suilad, again mellon! I´m glad to see you here again! Hope you keep Reading and leave your reviews! Kisses! (:**

"The good thing about making deals with everyone is that you get a lot of usefull things on the way." Tarí was saying happily while she was putting some kind of liquid over the bars of the cell.

"What is that? It smells awful" Tauriel asked.

"A dwarf gave it to me some years ago. It melts any kind of metal but it´s completey safe if you touch it!"

"Amazing." Tauriel said as the other girl helped her to get out. "Dwarves are amazing creatures."

"I thought that you, elves, didn´t like them at all."

"Well, not all of us."

The elf smiled a little and the girl smiled back just for a second reminding other elf that had a dwarf-friend. Then, both began their quest out quickly again. Tarí was quite surprised of how agile the she-elf was even though she was so thin and fragile. She wondered how could a creature like her had finished in a dungeon like that one. Maybe she could ask her later, when they could be finally out. They went down until they finally found the river. It was very cold and they could see almost nothing even with the gem´s light.

"There." Tauriel pointed at something swiftly. "There it´s a boat. Sometimes the guards use it to fish down here."

"Are you sure this way is safe? I mean it´s completely dark. What if we get lost?"

"We won´t." the elf concluded confidently and hurried to the boat.

Tarí followed her and hesitated a second before going inside it. Maybe it was wrong, but she trusted the elf woman, perhaps because she reminded her to old Friends somehow. She finally got in and pushed the boat to the river. Both girls took the rowings and started to scull. Sometimes tarí could feel the cutting rocks with the rowing and others some fishes jumping in the water. They scrulled for what seemed to be an eternity always in silence. Their arms were burning and both of them were exhausted when they finally saw a light further. It was a sunbeam.

"Finally!" Tarí exclaimed with joy. "Come on Tauriel, let´s scrull faster. We are so close to the edge!"

"Wait!" The elf opened more her eyes. "I Heard something…"

"Wha..?"

In that moment something hit the boat and made them fall into the cold water. Tarí was shocked for a second but then she took out her sword. A giant tentacle held her by the toe and took her out of the water. She looked for Tauriel quickly. She was also taken by a tentacle some meters away. Tarí cut her tentacle in a swift move and Heard how the creature rawred. She fell in the water again but rapidly took out her bow and an arrow to hit the tentacle that was holding Tauriel. The elf fell into the water and the creature tried to catch them again. Tarí cut a pair of other tentacles and one that was about to take Tauriel again. They finally arrived to the edge but the creature had just gone inside the dark waters to recover for its strenght.

"Please, give me your bow." Tauriel asked.

"What?! No, I can´t!" Tarí replied. "What if you wanna kill me and then flee!"

"If I wanted to kill you I would have already done it, Tarí! I know how to use it! Please!"

The girl hesitated, but in that moment the creatured appeared again. Tarí threw her bow and her arrows to the elf and she took out her sword again and in the other hand a dagger. The monster stroke again but this time it found death quickly. Tarí cut some other tentacles to distract the beast while Tauriel ran over it and wit a couple of arrows crossed its unique eye and head. The elf jumped again to the edge and both girls could finally get out of the dark cave.

The sun outside was quite pale and the lands were just ash and a long desert. They were far in the east, close to Mordor, but still Tauriel found it beautiful. It was as she had almost forgotten the real sun and the pure air. She smiled withut even knowing it and a couple of tears rolle don her cheeks.

Tarí stared at her new friend and wanted to say something, but finally she prefred to stay in a respectful silence until she finally stared back at her.

"Thanks for your help. You are very good with the bow." Tarí said in a friendly tone. "You can keep it if you desire. Perhaps we will need it again. Now we must find something to eat and a place to stay the night."

"Sure and… Thanks to you." Tauriel replied sincerely.

They smiled to each other and began their quest again to the west. Tarí felt blessed somehow. It had been a while since she didn´t have Company and a friend in those days was unvaluable.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Thanks for being here! I wanna thank you for your reviews. One of you asked me for my story. If you send me a private message, Lana of course I can give you my email. (: **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! Kisses! (:**

Tarí and Tauriel kept walking the whole day until they arrived to Ered Lithui in the afternoon. There, they took some time to hunt a pair of wild bunnies and leter they found a cave and build a fire to spend the night. The human girl was roasting the bunnies happily and meanwhile the elf stared at the stars quietly some meters away.

"Why were you in that palace and why were those guards following you?" Tauriel asked suddenly.

"I was there to steal a jewel from the monarch of the city." Tarí answered calmly.

"So, you are actually a burglar."

"Sometimes I have to steal things. It´s just part of my job."

"And what is your job about then?" The she elf was now really interested. She came closer to the fire and stared at her new friend. "I mean, it is a complete madness of yours to get inside the palace of a half-orc mercenary king, in a so far away town of orc mercenaries! Don´t missunderstand me, I´m not underestimating you… It´s just that you look so young and fragile…"

"Well, I must confess that I´m not that young, you know? And I´ve learnt with the time how to defend myself." Tarí explained in a friendly voice. "In fact I just go everywhere or anywhere someone calls me. They usually need things but for different reasons they can´t get them by theirselves and so, they pay me for me to get them."

"Like a bounty hunter."

"Yeah, more or less like that… but I consider myself a good one. I mean, the things I get are usually objects that had been stolen from their real owners. This mercenary King I stole the jewel from had once massacred a group of elves from Lorien that were sent for it. I don´t know the precise story, but an old wizard was the one who hired me for this job."

"An old wizard? That´s strange. There are not many wizards still in Middle Earth.

"Indeed. He was strange. He was wearing a dark robe and he wasn´t very talkative actually. He just said he needed the jewel in order to take it to Aman in the last ship that will take elves to those lands the last day of summer. Then he paid me and just left telling me to look for him in the borders of the Iron Hills whenever I had it. "

"It must be a very important jewel if they want it to be in Aman."

"Yeah, I guess." Tarí replied taking a crown out of her bag. It was made of shiny gold and in the center it had a big red stone, almost like a ruby but with a greater shimmer. The human girl pointed at it. "I wasn´t expecting it to be in the Crown of that orc. I almost had to cut his head!"

"You should make it. He is a disgusting creature." Tauriel said with an air of rancor.

"Well, I already told you why I was there. Now, you tell me. You fought bravely and with precision. You have awaken my curiosity for sure."

"Well, it had been almost a century since I didn´t fight. I used to live alone in a forest close to the Sea of Rhun when suddenly one day a group of orcs destroyed my home and kidnapped me. They were gonna eat me, but their commander had never seen a she elf before and he decided to keep me alive in order to be her slave. They were sure they were going to win the war of the Ring, but they didn´t and so they feld to the east. They built their city there and the commander became their king. The first years he used me as his entertainmet. He made me fight against other orcs, animals, and beast until he finally got tired and sent me to the dungeons. Sometimes he would remember me and bring me to the arena again to make mockery of me…" Tauriel sighed. "I just staid alive for pride, not because I really desired it."

Tarí noticed that her new friend had more in common with her than she thought. She was a survivor too.

"For a moment I thought that you were an elf from Mirkwood." Tarí said finally giving to her find her roasted bunny.

"How did you know that?" Tauriel stared at her and smirked.

"For the way you used the bow and all your moves though the fight. Mirkwood eleves have a very unique way of fighting."

"So, you have been in Mirkwood too?"

"Indeed. I spent some years living there…"

Tauriel looked at Tarí with a great curiosity. The human girl hesitated between telling her her whole story or just finish their conversation there.

"You lived there?" The she elf repeated. "How is that? I mean, Thranduil is a very special King. I never thought he would let a human live there. I just heard once a leyend, about a human girl that had lived in Mirkwood and that he had saved from dying. But that was just a myth of something that happened thousands of years ago. Even between elves that story is a taboo."

The girl remained in silence for a minute and finally she turned her sight again to her friend. Perhaps it wasn´t so bad to trust someone. She had been wandering around Middle Earth without any friends for centuries and she missed having someone to talk to about things that weren´t deals, or money or jewels.

Tarí told to the elf her whole story since the day the Elvenking saved her life in North Undeep. Her friend listened with attention and then she told her her own story of how she had also been raised in Mirkwood and later about her quest to save the only man she had ever loved in the fight for the Lonely Mountain. That was the reason she wanted to go to Erebor, in order to visit her beloved´s grave. It was a long night actually that passed quickly. Their memories built a bond between them and at the end they found a real friend in each other.

The next day, they departed when the sun raised from behind the mountains. The way was long to Erebor, but it would be better now that they had someone by her side.


End file.
